dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Love in the Moonlight
Love in the Moonlight is a 2016 Korean drama about a woman who disguises herself as a man and gives love advice to men. Synopsis Can a disguise be an obstacle to true love? Hong Ra On (Kim Yoo Jung) is a young woman during the Joseon Dynasty who disguises herself as a man named Sam Nom to support herself by ghostwriting and giving relationship advice to lovelorn men. A love letter that Ra On writes for a client brings her in contact with Lee Yeong, who is the Crown Prince Hyo Myeong (Park Bo Gum), the first son of King Sunjo (Kim Seung Soo) and heir to the throne, as well as his trusted guard Kim Byung Yeon (Kwak Dong Yeon). Through a series of events, Ra On gets sold into the Royal Palace as a eunuch and is assigned to work for Royal Consort Soo Ki (Jun Mi Sun) and Princess Young Geun (Heo Jung Eun). Ra On becomes embroiled in a political power struggle with Queen Kim (Han Soo Yeon) and her father, Prime Minister Kim Hun (Chun Ho Jin), who somehow manage to keep King Sunjo in a perpetually weakened, hallucinogenic state. Prime Minister Kim is grooming his grandson, Kim Yoon Sung (Jinyoung B1A4), to take over the throne but that would put the young scholar in direct competition with his childhood friend, Lee Yeong, to become the next king. Jo Ha Yeon (Chae Soo Bin) is a minister's daughter who has her eyes set on Lee Yeong, but how will he deal with his emerging feelings for Ra On, whom he believes is a male eunuch? With Ra On and Byung Yeon by his side, can Lee Yeong fight the power-hungry ministers to claim his rightful place in history?https://www.viki.com/tv/30308c-moonlight-drawn-by-clouds Cast Main Characters= *Park Bo Gum as Lee Young / Crown Prince Hyo Myung **Jung Yoon Suk as Young Lee Young *Kim Yoo Jung as Hong Ra On / Hong Sam Nom **Kim Ji Young as Young Hong Ra On *Jung Jin Young as Kim Yoon Sung **Lee Hyo Je as Young Kim Yoon Sung *Kwak Dong Yun as Kim Byung Yeon |-| Supporting Characters= *Chae Soo Bin as Jo Ha Yeon *Chun Ho Jin as Kim Heon *Kim Seung Soo as King Soon Jo, Prince Hyo Myeong's Father *Jung Hye Sung as Princess Myun Geun *Jang Gwang as Han Sang Ik *Lee Joon Hyuk as Eunuch Jang Hoon Nam *Park Chul Min as Kim Eui Gyo *Seo Jung Yeon as Queen Yoon, Lee Yeong's mother *Heo Jung Eun as Princess Yeong Eun *Tae Hang Ho as Do Gi *Han Soo Yeon as Queen Kim, Kim Heon's daughter *Kim Yeo Jin as Ra On's mother *Jung Yoo Min as Wol Hee *Jeon Mi Seon as Late 30s Royal Consort Suk Ui *Bang Joong Hyun as 40s Kim Geun Gyo *Lee Dae Yeon as Jo Man Hyung, Ha Yeon's father *Oh Eui Shik as Sung Yeol *Jo Hee Bong as Eunuch Sung *Choi Dae Chul as Ma Jong Ja *Ahn Nae Sang as Mid 50s Jeong Yak Yong *Ahn Se Ha as Jeong Deok Ho, a man from Choi Clan *Jung Hae Kyun as a man from Choi Clan *Lee Moon Shik as Um Gong, a man from Choi Clan *Han Ga Rim as a gisaeng (Ep.2) *Kang Ki Doong as Dal Bong *Lee Gyoo Seop as a rowdy *Jang Nam Boo as the leader |-| Guest Roles= *Cha Tae Hyun as a servant (Ep.1) *Choi Na Moo as a lady (Ep. 1) *Kim Jong Goo as the Chinese's ambassador *Yoon Joo Sang as a jewellery stall owner (Ep.8) *Lee Sung Jae as Master Jeong (Ep.4) *Ri Min as a poultry farmer (Ep.2) *Kim Seul Gi as an eunuch (Ep.18) *Min Jung Sup as a policeman *Jung Kang Hee *Joo Hye Ji *Jo Yeo Jung Soundtrack Main Article: Love in the Moonlight OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/moonlight-drawn-by-clouds/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "A Beautiful Mind" and was followed by "Sweet Stranger and Me" on October 24, 2016.http://asianwiki.com/Love_in_the_Moonlight *The drama was based on the web novel "Gooreumi Geurin Dalbit" written by Yoon Yi-Soo and illustrated by kk (October 4, 2013 - October 10, 2014 via Naver Webnovel). *Yook Sung-Jae from BTOB was offered the role of Kim Yoon-Sung but declined due to scheduling conflicts. *First script reading took place on May 26, 2016 at KBS Annex Broadcasting Station in Yeouido, South Korea. *Filming for the drama began in early June 2016. Gallery Love in the Moonlight.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS2 Category:Historical Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Political Category:Love in the Moonlight